


Girls Like Girls (And Boys)

by Riotingredd (IvoryCrow)



Series: Girls like Girls (And Boys) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Identity Reveal, Multi, OT3, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrow/pseuds/Riotingredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alya knows almost everything, Adrien stays coy, and Marinette dies of embarrassment. </p><p>Ot3 Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls (And Boys)

There’s nothing like spending Valentine’s Day with your best friends except when they’re both very attractive and your thought process acts up around them. Marinette pales as Alya, biting her lip suggestively and winks, models the new skirt she had made for her. It’s shorter then she meant to make it, but it’s short enough to show off her long legs and she can feel her throat dry. 

The beating in her chest has not ceased since Alya commented on Ladybug’s _assets_ years ago. It was an innocent comment but it lit up her face with a stark flare, just as much as it did with Adrien at the beginning of their friendship. Speaking of said model, he laid sprawled on the bed and gives a low whistle, wiggling his eyebrows at Alya. She laughs in return and sticks her tongue out at him. Turning back towards the closet, she shakes her hips with every step before disappearing inside. 

“Are you alright, Mari?” He notices the subtle difference in her as she tries not to let her face show. She’s firetruck red staring at the spot where her best friend had been at. She turns to him very slowly, the heat in her cheeks stay warm as she tries to grasp the right words and his own eyes widen. His face flushes.

“Alya?” It’s a half-whisper and the person in question pops her head out of the walk in closet, with a mock glare.   
  
“Are you guys talking shit?”  
  
The two shake their heads in sync, never looking away from each other. She pauses and takes in the blushes on their faces and squeals loudly. 

“Did she confess?!” 

Marinette stammers as she turns to Alya and Adrien freezes. He raises an eyebrow at Alya in confusion, “I thought she liked you!” Marinette lets out another strangled noise, twisting back and stares at him in horror.  
  
“Me? She’s the one checking you out _in and out_ of your suit 24/7.” 

“What suit?” 

The reporter rolls her eyes, “I’ve known you both for years now and thankfully, I’m not as oblivious as you two. All I have to do is scramble your hair,” she flips his hair around and then points at Marinette, “and Mari is literally just wearing a mask.” 

The heroes stare at one another, recognition sinking in. 

“Chat?!” 

“Bugaboo?!” 

- 

“So you’re telling me, this entire time – neither of you of knew who the other was? Even though you both disappear at the same time… and really don’t look all that different. Like honestly, I guess I understand Adrien looks a tad different with a different hair style, but he looks that every morning. Adrien, you on the other hand, I’m disappointed in you. She’s literally **just** wearing a mask.” Alya lectures as they slump in their spots under Ladybug themed covers. She sighs for the hundredth time, “We all live in the same apartment for god’s sake. You both crawl into your windows at the same time. I hear it every night.” 

“Sorry.” The duo mumble under their breath and Marinette squawks when her best friend nears her face to her own. Alya smiles coyly, “Now what did he mean by a crush on silly ol’ me.” 

Adrien blushes and hides his face, leaving her to fight this one alone. _The traitor_ , throws her under the bus and leaves her there. 

“Well I mean, I think I like you? I mean, you’re Alya pretty really I mean you are really pretty and just so amazing and I don’t know what I’m saying.” She buries her face in her hands. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice. I’m the Adrien now!” 

There’s a chuckle from under the covers and Alya hurls herself onto the bundle. His breath is knocked out of him and he throws back the sheet from over his head. 

“You said she likes me too though! She’s _my lady_ afterall.” His voice is smug and Marinette wants to jump out her window into the night. The smile on his face is Chat Noir to the bone and there’s absolutely no logical reason for her to have never seen it before. 

“Mm, sorry lover boy. She maybe your Ladybug, but she’s _my_ Marinette.” 

Marinette sinks into the mattress deeper, waiting for it to open up and swallow her whole. “You guys are cruel.” 

Adrien pulls her into his lap like he has a thousand times when he takes her high above the Paris rooftops and Alya sits next to him with a gentle smile. 

“You like us.” He teases with a grin. She pouts, “I dunno about that, I definitely liked Adrien – but now that I know who you really are. I’m not so sure.” The tone is playful and he laughs, nodding his head. 

“I understand, my lady. My puns are too strong for mew.” Over the years, Adrien and Chat Noir slowly molded into one. His flirtatious attitude with Ladybug was still adamant but he had always found himself drawn to Marinette, which made so much more sense now. She laughs and rolls her eyes, letting the feel of recognition wash over her. 

But it’s Alya who punches his shoulder lightly. He gives her a sheepish smile and she rolls her eyes, as they turn back to Marinette who’s starts pouting once more with a light blush across her cheeks. 

“So what’s it going to be, princess?” 

She looks between them and hides her face again on his shoulder. She mutters something but they both hear it perfectly. Alya puts a finger to her lip with pretends to think.

“I think I can share my favorite girl with this street cat.”  She leans over and kisses her on the nose, before winking. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my darlings.” She kisses Adrien’s cheek. 

Adrien huffs and the laughter settles in, until Marinette scrambles up to her feet. “Shit we forgot Nino’s show!” 

Alya hurls herself into the bathroom and Adrien curses, reaching for his phone. 

NINO  
**8:50** : _Guys, the show starts in 10 minutes._  
**8:52** : _I hate all of you._  
**8:59** : _Crap I’m on stage._  
**9:00** : _I’ll see you guys after this._  
**9:00** : _If you guys are being gross with other, I don’t want to know.  
_**9:05** : _Please don’t leave me with Chloe._  

-  
  
They did eventually reach the club, after several kisses were shared between the three. Nino finds them and notices the slight two toned lipstick marks on Adrien but doesn’t say a word. Instead – he hides under the table when he hears the piercing sound of Chloe's heels. It was a great night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute and this is what happened.


End file.
